Our Little Brother
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Armen(Toothless) and Nyla were the supposed last Night Speeders in existence, but after a Spiral Storm passes by, the two siblings were sent by the Queen to make sure her food source wasn't destroyed. While searching the Viking islands, they find something, or someone who proves it wrong. COVER NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Toothless' POV

* * *

Flying back into my shared cave, I was sore, tired and in low spirits. I had returned from another Flock for our monster of a queen, and never have I experienced a Flock so upsetting and death filled. It was in the South in a village full of fighters. Not Vikings, necessarily, but somewhere between Viking and normal. It started out like a normal Flock, a few casualties, and injuries; nothing out of the ordinary. Then our numbers _dropped_ , faster than a Dark Speeder could fly! There was a good 40 head count when my Flock left and coming back only 19 remained! Never in my 338 Sun Cycles have I witnessed such a horrible night! Sore, worked to my limits, and tired I plopped down right next to my sister Nyla. She was a Night Speeder, like me, but was a size smaller and held violet hues instead of acid-green. We were supposedly the last of our kind, the close-to-extinct Night Speeders. We did have a family before, a mother who was called Corrisa. She wasn't as big as our father but a decent size and shape. She was kind, unless messed with and had the same acid eyes that I did. I was the only one to inherit them from her. Our father was called Josh and he was big! For a Night Speeder, anyways. He was strict and protective and had violet eyes. We also had two other brothers, Nick and Terrence. They were identical twins, both having our Nana's pale, blue eyes and coming from the same shell; of course, they had to fit in the same shell, so they were both smaller than normal. But they were double trouble, and you couldn't let them fool you, or _you'd_ be in trouble. And our other sister, Selena, who shared our father's and Nyla's violet eyes. She was a sweet one, and far too innocent for her own good. She was the kind of hatchling that could've made even the Queen's heart melt at the sight. But sadly, they were not around anymore.

One day, 324 Sun Cycles ago, when our litter was only 14, and still too little to fly, we were attacked by a flock of Fire Rings. Our mother held me and Nyla and our father held Nick, Terence, and Selena. Father told our mother to get away, and she did. She stopped a good distance and screamed for our father when she heard him scream and saw him plummet. Then the Fire Rings looked our way and tried to reach us. They caught up to us and got our mother badly injured on her underbelly, but she got away and hid us in a cave behind some rocks. Neither of us saw her again, but resisted tears and the temptation to scream for her when we heard her scream bloody murder. They left, but we stayed there until the next night when we gathered enough courage to check on her. What we saw scared us both to this day. Many nights filled with nightmares and tears. Even at this day and age we both still wake up screaming for them.

I was taken from my thoughts when Nyla asked "Rough day?". I nodded my head and said "You wouldn't believe it." She looked at me, and sat up, now interested and said "What happened?". I got up and re-positioned myself to face her and said with a few quivers in my voice "I went on another Flock for the Queen. We went with a total of 40 dragons. It started out normally. Humans fighting us back, us taking livestock, and some injuries. It was going well when our numbers started to plummet. I'm not sure if they had a new weapon, or what the difference was, but they all just went down. We went with 40, but came back with only 19. I've never witnessed something like it.". Her eyes widened in horror, but then narrowed a bit and she replied "You're right, I don't believe you." I sighed through my nose and rested my head on my fore arms. Tired from today's work, I closed my eyes ready for sleep when Nyla cuddled up to me. I pushed her away and said "Nyla, we've been through this plenty of times before, we are not becoming mates.". I heard her huff and say "We need to repopulate some how! We could very well be the last of our kind! It's our responsibility to our species as Night Speeders!". I groaned and said "Even still. You're too young to mate for hatchlings it could kill you, and I most certainly will not be the one to take all of that from you! That's final, so drop it.". She huffed again. I then heard her move over to another area and then I heard the familiar hissing of our fire. She layed down and that was my cue to take my rest. I only ever let her cuddle up to me when she gets nightmares. She knows that too, though I don't get why she always tries.

* * *

I woke up the next night to Nyla coming into the cave. She walked up to me and regurgitated a few fish for me. Her face was calm and pitying towards me as she walked back out of the entrance and flew off. Nyla only ever brought me fish when I tell her the truth of something and she doesn't believe. The two of us don't get along very well unless it's desperate times. We argue a lot and drive each other mad, but can't leave each other, afraid of being alone and something happening to the other. I got up, stretched, and ate the fish she brought me. I walked out of our cave and looked at the night sky. The moon was full and the skies were clear. I stood there for a few hours, just looking when I heard a whoosh and a thump come from behind me. I knew it was Nyla because I could smell her and hear he breathing. I looked at her with a sad gaze and looked back at the sky. She rubbed her head against mine and said softly "I'm sorry about the Flock. It was a horrible thing that happened. I think it got to the Queen too, because she's called no Flocks for the next few days.". I nodded and said "Good, because I don't think I could've lead another one straight away.". She stopped rubbing me, but left her head against mine. We sat there in our own thoughts looking at the night sky, the only sounds were the soft breeze through the island's wildlife and the crashing waves below us. It stayed that way for a good amount of time, then Nyla asked "Do you really believe we're the last of our kind, Armen?". I didn't look at her, but replied "A part of me doesn't want to. It wants to believe there's more than just us. It wants to, to believe they're out there somewhere just waiting to be found. For us to find them. But...another part says that there hasn't been any sign of another one of us for centuries. Not even a word from outside the Queen's territory. It wants me to believe that the chance of finding another Night Speeder is lower than that of the Queen herself." I finished. I looked at her and she looked at me. Then slowly averted her gaze downward. I could sense her sadness and fear, so I put a wing over her. "I don't know, Ny. There could be more out there and there couldn't. I just don't know. This world works in mysterious ways.".

We sat there for a good 20 minutes before I pulled apart from her and headed into the cave. Nyla still sat out there, looking sadly out into the dark sky, hoping to see a sign from above or something. I gave her a pitied look before I walked up to her and butted her shoulder with my paw. I gave her a smirk and said "At least we have each other right?". She smiled and be both laughed at how cheesy that statement was. I was never the one good with pep talks when I tried. We stopped laughing and I lead her inside. We both lay down and with nothing better to do, fell back into a deep sleep. I woke up from my nap to Nyla's screaming and her panicked look as she shot up from her slumber. She was crying and breathing in shaky gasps. I rushed over to her, curled around her and started to lick the back of her neck. I didn't need to ask what her nightmare was about. Me and her have been having the same nightmares about that night since it happened. I kept licking her neck, noticing how she was calming down. Knowing her freaked out stage was over, I started to cooe to her calming and soft words. "You're ok, Ny it's just a dream, there's nothing to worry about.". "Make it stop." she whispered silently. I sighed and licked her cheek. "I would if I could, Ny, but I can't. Just stay strong, like they always told us. You'll make it through another night, and I'll be here when you need me, alright?" She looked at me and nodded. I nuzzled her until her breaths became slow and deep. 'Why can't we get a break from this.' I thought. 'We both need it and deserve it.'. I looked back down at the sleeping form of my sister and said "I can't make it go away, but I won't let us suffer this anymore. I'll figure something out, in the meantime, just hang on.". She only shifted in her sleep as a reaction. I yawned and decided to get some shut eye as well.

* * *

Me and Nyla both jolted awake at the ground, shaking rumble that occurred outside. We both jumped away from each other and arched our backs. After a few seconds, we calmed and I peeked outside our cave. Hail was pelting everything in sight and winds were tearing trees and rocks from the ground. 'Great, a Spiral Storm. Just what we needed.' I thought. I ran back down to Nyla and shook off any water that was on me. "It's a Spiral Storm." I said. She sighed and said "Now, of all times?". I nodded while I started to clean myself "Sadly enough. I'd get comfortable, we're going to be here awhile.". She nodded and started to clean herself up. When we were done, I looked at her and saw she still had some tear stains. I was walking up to her when she asked me "What?". I bent my head down to her face and licked her cheeks. "Tear stains." I answered. She pushed me away with her paw and started to clean them off. When she was done, I walked up and saw the Spiral Storm lessened into a cloudy sky with a light drizzle with thunder and lightning that went off into the distance.

I than heard the familiar buzz the Queen makes when calling a Flock. Nyla hurried up to me, hearing the noise as well. We looked at each other for a split second then flew to the giant burning mountain our Queen resides in. We entered through the West entrance with no difficulty, though we paused to adjust to the heat and dim light that came from the bottom of the pit she stays in. We continued on, Nyla taking the lead by a few feet. We passed families of Spike Tails, Fire Scales, Twin Bodies, Large Jaws, and Feisty Biters. They all backed away and quivered at the sight of us, knowing what it meant. We needed to put together Flocks for the Queen's meals and not many volunteered. If we didn't have enough, we'd have to choose what dragons to come to their possible death. We hovered over the pit she resides in until she rose her head out of the Lava Pit. She was a monster in every word you could think of. She has 3 pairs of eyes, 3 on each side of her head with a jaw that took over most of her head. She was completely green with non pointy spikes that reddened as they grew. She has a horn of bone in the front of her face and bone that jutted out the top of her head. Her poisoned, colored scales were about the size of a Large Jaw each. A monster indeed in mind and body. "Welcome back, Night Speeders, enjoy your time off?" She said in an overly sweet manner. We both bowed our heads and said at different times "Yes your majesty". She leaned back a bit and said "Good. Now I'm in no hungry mood, so the nest has lucked out. As for why I summoned you two, this storm has caused a lot of damage amongst my territory. I ask you to survey each island for any damage that might be crucial to my food source. I do not expect it to be all completed by tonight, but only ask when you return, to inform our selected dragon helpers to help clean up the messes. Is that too much I ask?" She finished. We shook our heads and Nyla said "No your majesty, not at all". She than said "Then be off" and returned to soaking in her pit of fire.

We flew out of there and headed towards our first stop which was a Viking village. It held more girls than boys and had the crest of a man with a mask over his eyes surrounded by fog. After an hour and a half, we arrived. We flew around the island and saw, no major damage to the livestock or food storage, so we flew to the next island. The island was in ruin, do doubt about it, but these humans can fix and replace their fragile homes in no time. The next island was was a peaceful one. They never fought us when we came for food, only stood by and let it happen. We dragons, give them our sorry looks any time we get to show we didn't want to take their food. Their crest was a circle with a line halfway from the top to the bottom, then split into two and went until they met the circle, creating three pieces inside the circle. This village wasn't even touched by the storm, so we moved on to the biggest island we raid. This island has three separate villages on it, making it one of her biggest food sources. Now this island took the full blow. Two of the three villages were destroyed from the storm, while the other was mostly intact. "You think we should tell the dragons to come to this one? The mess _is_ huge." Nyla asked. I thought for a second and said "We'll mention it and have the dragons decide. I've seen this island take worse from their wars." She nodded. This island's crest was actually a dragon. A Lightning Shooter. Our next stop was us dragons least favorite island to raid. Their livestock is good, but the fight for it is hard. These Vikings can get taller and bigger than most we've seen, and they're just as fast, stubborn, and strong as we are. We do get away wit the food most of the time, though. We looked over the village. It was still intact, as stubborn against their storms and winters as usual.

But, something was off. "Armen, where are all of the Vikings?". We would at least see and smell their night guards, but we barely smelt any Vikings. Of course, there were some children with their mothers and their elderly, but no men. "Lets check in the forest. They're usually hunting something if their numbers are this low. Not even when they try to search for the nest.". She nodded and we flew over the forest. We found tons of camps spread out through their forest. Nyla gestured me to follow her over to an area. We landed not too far from their Alpha's base. We listened in to what they were talking about. "We need to find it before it wreaks anymore haveck! It can't fly because it's wing is injured, so it couldn't have flown away." We heard. Me and Nyla looked at each other with a little fear in our eyes. We knew they were referring to a dragon. "But Stoick! We've searched this forest almost three times in the past two days! It's not here!" "Oh, no, it's here alright, just hiding. If it's not in the forest, than it has to be in the mountains. Send search parties up there, I don't want that thing alive one more day on my island!". Me and Nyla fly up high enough so they couldn't see us. "What kind of dragon are they hunting?" Nyla asked. "I'm not sure Ny, but whatever kind it is, it must be a Lightning Shooter or a Sound Blaster. They wouldn't bother a huge search like this for a typical dragon." I said. "Whatever it is, we have to find it before they do. From the sound of it, it's badly hurt and will most certainly get killed if it gets found." I nodded. "You search North and West while I'll search South and East." She nodded and flew to the northern part of the island. I searched the forest with no luck then turned to the mountains. I came across caves with bears and wolves, but no dragon. I ran into Nyla half way through my search and said "What did you find?". She shook her head and said "Nothing, not even a trace! Who ever this dragon is, they must be extremely stealthy and good at hiding.". I nodded and said "But what kind of dragon would have that kind of stealth and cleverness? I mean, Fire Scales are too daring and charge right into battle."

" Ya, and although stealthy, Twin Bodies aren't very still, let alone quiet. And Large Jaws..." Nyla joined in.

"Spike tails are kind of large and aren't very good hiders. If they managed to avoid Vikings, they'd at least get caught in a trap."

"Ya, and Lightning shooters just go into battle, plan or not. They don't retreat which is why they're so rare."

"It can't be a Fire Ring, they travel in packs."

"Feisty Bitters don't cause such a ruckus."

"Spiral Flames don't leave their territory on Eel Island"

"And Small Smokers can't fly long distances, and Fast Stingers can't fly."

"So that could only leave…." Me and Nyla looked at each other with shock, about to say us when we heard a roar, much like ours. We jerked our heads in it's direction and sped off faster than lightning. It came from the far side of the mountains, at a high set of cliffs.

* * *

We stopped and hovered a good 100 feet above the situation we saw. A hatchling, maybe 50 Sun Cycles old was cornered at the edge of a cliff. It was littered with cuts and one of it's wings was at an off angle. It's back was arched and it was trying to seem threatening, but was outnumbered by at least four Vikings. Every two steps they took, the Night Speeder took one back until he was at the edge. My eyes widened in realization and horror at the fact they were either going to slaughter it, or push it over the edge. I turned to Nyla, about to tell her to get the hatchling when I saw her face. It held a rage like nothing I'd ever seen before. She said darkly "Get the hatchling. _I'll_ take care of the Vikings.". She didn't leave me time to argue, as she was already dive bombing them. I flew down and crouched over the hatchling protectively. The Vikings were shocked at my appearance, but more so when Nyla landed in front of me, striking more fear into them with her seemingly glowing, purple orbs. I bent my head between my legs to get a good look at it. It was a he from his smell and the cuts he was littered in were bigger than I had originally thought. His face held fear that could crush anybody's heart and he was trembling. He had forest green eyes, something I'd never seen on a dragon before. Green eyes were always acid color, like mine. I gave him a gentle look and said calmly "Are you alright, hatchling?". He stuttered back "A...as ok as s...someone would b..be almost killed multiple t...times in 3 days." I nodded. "Can you fly?". "I can, but my wing is broken.". I pulled my head out from under my legs and moved from crouching over him to standing next to him. I sniffed him, then grabbed him by his scruff and put him on my back. He let out a surprised bark from it. 'Geezus, he's freezing!' I thought. 'Maybe he isn't just trembling in fear.'. I turned back to look at him and licked his cheek. "You're going to be ok, hatchling, we've got you." He shakily nodded. I turned back to Nyla and said "Come on Nyla, he's with me. Let's go before more of them come." She looked back at me, than fired a shot at each of them, knocking them back and out. We both took off and sped away.

* * *

The hatchling clung to my back with his claws. On our way back, Nyla looked at him and asked softly "What's your name?". He stuttered with his words for a few seconds. "M..my name? Um...I..I don't have a p...permanent one, the d..dragons I've ever met usually called me things like f..freak or outcast. A lot of them gave me the title of Hiccup, b..because I was different.". Me and her shared a glance. "Is that what you would like to be called?". I felt him nod. I joined in and said "Alright Hiccup, we're going to take you back to our nest until you're healed. My name is Armen and this is my sister, Nyla.". "Though, a lot of the dragons call him Toothless because he use to make toothless smiles." Nyla giggled. I gave her the look that read _Really?_ Hiccup relaxed a little on my back and said "Wow, th..that's almost as bad as mine.". Me and Nyla laughed at that. We were approaching the nest when I told Nyla "Go inform the Queen about the islands and Hiccup." She gave me an unbelievable look and said "But the Queen's going to want to.." "He's too young to be doing Flocks. Alongside with the fact he's injured and came from an island full of Vikings who injured him. If you ask me, he looks a little agitated." She still gave me the look and said "She'll want to meet him.". "Say he's not ready for it." She gave me a doubtful look and said "If anything bad happens, it all on you!" and flew off towards the nest. I rolled my eyes and flew towards the cave. I landed in front of it. By this time, the sun's light peeked through the sky. I felt Hiccup try to get off of my back, but slipped half way. I caught his scruff before he touched the ground and walked into the cave.

I set him down when we were in deep enough and got a better look at him. He had a light gash underneath his left eye and another one across his forehead. His body was littered with both scars and fresh cuts. Some were deep gashes, but others were no deeper than an inch. I looked at his right wing and sighed of relief seeing it was a simple break. I sniffed him and he smelt slightly of infection, so I started to lick his wounds and give him a bath, hopefully to keep any serious infections he could get away. He made winning and whimpering noises when I licked any of his deeper wounds. I was licking his right side when he fell over onto his left side, and I found out where the infection smell came from. A deep gash on his underbelly was still bleeding. He tried to get up when I put my paws down on his sides and started licking at his still bleeding gash. He did scream out in pain and tried to wiggle out of my grasp when I started, but I held him firmly down and continued to lick. I stopped after it was done bleeding when I looked at Hiccup. He felt cold to the touch and was pale from blood loss. His eyes held a slight glaze over them and he was shivering a bit, as well from blood loss. I picked him up by his scruff and carried him over to where I would sleep. I set him down and warmed the spot up then continued to lay down and pulled him against me for warmth. He snuggled up to me in comfort and mumbled "Thank you". He peeked a glance at me when I licked his cheek and said "Get some rest. Your body needs to heal.". He yawned, stretched a bit, then snuggled closer to me and made himself look smaller than he was. I curled around him and waited for Nyla to return.

'Poor hatchling. Out in the world all by himself. Not only that, but to have others make fun of him for it? If me or Nyla were out in the world without each other, we'd go insane!' I thought. Despite our differences, Nyla and I still love each other. Not even the queen could break that. I curled around him protectively at the previous thought. 'No, he's not alone. Not anymore. I won't let him be, even if he wants to leave.' I declared in my mind. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, hatchling, I promise." I whispered, barely audible. "That makes two of us." Nyla said. I looked up at her, expectant. "The Queen said once he's ready, she'd like to meet him and that he has until he's 150 Sun Cycles. I smiled, thankful for not having to show him to the crowd yet. Nyla walked up to him and put her tail on his forehead. "He's burning up." she said. I looked down and noticed he was trembling slightly. I brought my head to his underbelly and sniffed. The infection smell was 10 times stronger than before. I reeled back at the smell. "Damn it! Nyla, go get one of the healers!". She looked at me and said "Where's it coming from and how bad is it?" "It's from a deep gash on his underbelly and is strong, now go!". She nodded and quickly flew off. I noticed his trembles grow, so I started to sooth him. I started to nuzzle into his neck and cuddle closer to him. He pushed himself closer against me and woke up. "W..wh..why i..is it so...so cold!". He looked up at me with a look I remember Selena making. I gave him a sad look and said "Your stomach wound is infected. I sent Nyla out for a healer.". His gaze went from sad to panicked. "I'm...I'm s..s..sick?!". I licked his neck the way I lick Nyla's during a nightmare and said "You're going to be fine, hatchling, don't worry. Just stay strong and you'll get through it. I'll be right here when you need me, alright?". He calmed down at my words. "Alright?" I pushed again. He nodded and said "Alright." I smiled down and licked his forehead. Nyla had returned with a Spike Tail healer a few minutes later. Me and Nyla had to wait outside our cave while she checked him out. It's her rule of privacy.

Nyla was pacing back and forth while I kept a worried gaze at the night sky. I heard her stop and say "How are you just sitting there? A hatchling Night Speeder is in there, and may be dying! Do you not care at all?" I shot my head back a her and said "I'm just as worried as you are! But I'm keeping it calm and am trying to think on the bright side! I can at least offer the four of us that much comfort! Unlike you who just says he's straight out dying!". "I look at the reality of things Armen! I don't create false hopes for a sense of comfort! You saw how bad his injuries were! And how many he had!" She argued. "Yes, but I also saw his strength and will to live! He might be injured, but I'm not going to go as far as to say he's dying! Even so, I'm not going to give up on him! He's been alone in this world for a long time, and I know if either of us were in his place, we wouldn't want to have come so far just to die now! He panicked when I said he was sick, meaning he's scared and gullible! I'm not going to say he's dying in case he's listening! That's not going to help his spirits at all.".She stopped. This is how our famous arguments always went. She'd yell at me for something random to let her frustrations and worry and I'd argue back, defending myself. And like always, she keeps it up. "You think I'm giving up on him?" I shake my head and said "No, but you keep telling yourself that because he's sick, he's going to die! I don't know about you, but I don't think that sounds very uplifting, truth or not. Hope isn't foolish, Ny, and I think you should realize that.". She was about to argue back when the healer came out. "I've done all I can to help him. His infection can't be helped with magic or plants. If he's to survive, he needs to fight for it." We both nodded and thanked her. Than once she flew off, we both rushed in to him. He was pale, but asleep. I curled around his back and Nyla around the front. He nuzzled into me more than her, but let out a breath of content. The three of us fell asleep like that, unaware of the changes that will happen to us because of this hatchling.

* * *

 **Fire Ring:** **Whispering Death**

 **Night Speeder:** **Night Fury**

 **Spike Tail:** **Deadly Nadder**

 **Fire Scale:** **Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Large Jaw:** **Gronkle**

 **Twin Bodie:** **Hideous Zippleback**

 **Feisty Bitter** **: Terrible Terror**

 **Spiral Flame:** **Typhoomerang**

 **Lightning Shooter:** **Skrill**

 **Small Smoker:** **Smothering Smokebreaths**

 **Fast Stinger:** **Speed Stinger**

 **Sun Cycle:** **Year**

 **Moon Cycle:** **Month**

 **Flock:** **Raid**

 **Spira** **l** **Storm:** **Hurricane**

* * *

 **Author's Note!** **I'm a big fan of Hiccup being transformed into a Dragon or him just** _ **Being**_ **a dragon(Night Fury to be exact.) There aren't many of these out there, so I wanted to make one. If you like this fanfiction, please comment for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Look into the Hatchling's Past

* * *

Toothless' POV

Over the course of the next few days, Hiccup was rarely awake. The infection kept him trapped in unconsciousness for most of the days. Me or Nyla would wake him up to try to get him to eat, but the infected wound was on his stomach making it hard for him to digest anything. He was, as far as the healers say, barely hanging on. We didn't know how long he'd be sick for, so me and Nyla took turns watching him and taking care of him. Nyla got day and I got night. On the rare occasion he was awake, I'd tell him stories and help him eat. He, although sick, seemed to be warming up to me and Nyla.

I woke up to see that he wasn't cuddled up to me. I panicked for a few minutes until I found him sleeping by the entrance of the cave. I rubbed the back of his head to wake him up. He blinked a few times, then looked at me. "Did you need to _let out_?" I asked. "No, I just got too warm. I came up here to cool off, but I guess I fell asleep." I brought my tail to his forehead and let myself relax as he didn't feel deathly warm anymore. I gave him a kind smile and said "Your fever has gone down." His eyes lightened up and he smiled. I licked his head and said "Keep yourself warm, alright?" He nodded and just as I was about to head back in, Nyla flew into the cave. 'Oh boy, here we go.' I thought. She looked at him and asked "Why is he up here?" I replied "He said he got too warm, so he came up here to cool off. I checked his temperature, and it's gone down." She huffed and rolled her eyes "So? He could get even more sick if he just lays here!" I sighed and said "He's fine, Ny. The only injury he has left that could get him sick is almost gone!". Anger brew in her eyes. "And you're going to chance it? He almost just died from infection!"

"But he didn't!" I shot back.

"But he could have and his chances are getting higher by the moment!"

A voice broke out in our almost heated arguement. "You both know I'm sitting right here, right?" Me and Nyla shot him an angry look that said _stay out of this!_ He reeled back in surprize, then walked passed us, swiftly to the exit with an upset expression. We both relaxed and gained guilty expressions. I walked up the trail and followed him, Nyla a few feet behind. He was out where we normally looked at the night sky, flexing his healing wing. It opened almost halfway when he flinched and closed it. He held his head down and whined, clearly longing to fly. I licked his forehead while Nyla nuzzled his neck. "Sorry Hiccup. No one usually interrupts our arguments." Nyla said. "Ya, it's not something that happens too often." I said.

He relaxed and nuzzled into us both. "Why _do_ you guys argue so much?" he asked. Me and Nyla spared a glance at each other. "It's more on the lines of a different opinion. I'm more like my mom, caring, loving; when I'm not messed with, and looking to the bright side, while Nyla is more like our dad. He was strict, protective, and looks at the reality of things. We each have our own separate ways of things. Unluckily for us, they happen to be complete opposites." I said. He thought for a second and said "Then why don't you both keep an open mind? You both are probably right to _some_ degree. You should try it, it's one of the few things that kept me alive for this whole time." "It's a little more complicated than that, hatchling." Nyla said. It was quiet for a while. Hiccup was leaning against us both and looking out into the now lighting sky. I sighed and was about to talk when I noticed Hiccup had fallen asleep, leaned against us. I lightly whacked Nyla's tail and gestured my head at him. She looked down and smiled, a real genuine smile.

She licked his forehead and he cuddled more into her shoulder. She laughed lightly and nuzzled him back. 'She's probably wanted to have a hatchling to take care of her whole life.' I thought. I looked at the two with my own smile. Her smile grew into one of worry and fear. She looked at me and said "We can't let anything bad happen to him. He's just so young and alone, I just.." I licked her cheek and said "I know, Ny. We'll protect him from whatever life fires at him. He needs someone to look out for him, and guide him in the right direction. It's a miracle he's not some selfish, cruel, coward who uses people." I said. She nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a while, the two of us just watching the sunrise. I spoke up gently and said "He needs us." I looked at her with a serious expression. "Ny, I know we have our differences, but for the sake of this hatchling we need to get along. We don't know what is going to happen with us three." Nyla smiled at me and was about to say something when Hiccup said "Nice to know you guys care." I replied back "I know you're most likely not use to being taken care of, but we plan to change that. It would be irresponsible for us not to, not to mention cruel. So from now on, you're going to live with us whether you like it or not." I finished.

He rubbed more against Nyla and said "I kind of figured you would. Though, you two seem more like older siblings to me than parents." "Well, I'm not going to argue there…..Hmmmm, Hiccup, our little brother. How does that sound?" He purred in response. Me and Nyla laughed at that. It was starting to get bright out. "Ny, why don't you take Hiccup back in the cave to rest. He looks cooled off enough to me." She nodded, smile still relevant and picked him up by his scruff. She nodded my way and then walked into the cave. I smiled their way. 'Great, another sibling. This should get interesting real fast.' I thought, then I flew off to gather food for my family.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Nyla brought me back into the cave. She gently set me down and cuddled around me. I didn't argue, I've always been a cuddler, though any dragon that has ever helped me never let me. I rubbed into her stomach and whispered "It's nice to finally have someone to cuddle with." She laughed at that and said "Yea, Toothless isn't much of a cuddler. Unless I have a nightmare, he shoves me away." I replied "Really? He always let me cuddle with him." I felt her start to give me a bath. "He only lets people cuddle when it's needed. You were sick and needed to keep warm, so he let you. Though, I think he has a soft spot for you, if you pushed him enough he'll probably let you more often." I nodded. I tried not to purr while she cleaned me, but I couldn't stop myself. A lot of my healing cuts were itchy and they stopped me from licking them, fearing I'd reopen them. Nyla was done with my back, so she rolled me on my back and started to lick my stomach. That was the itchiest of them all. She rolled me on my stomach when she was done, but I kept rubbing my stomach to the ground and continued to itch it. I felt a paw press me into the ground to the point breathing was hard. "Don't itch it! Let it heal Hiccup, that's the only way it'll heal right." Nyla commanded sternly. "I know, but it's just so itchy!" I complained back. She started to lick my neck when I felt a 'pop' underneath my skin and I was out faster than an ember in a snowstorm.

I woke up to see Nyla and Toothless arguing again. "He needs to rest more! Going outside or moving him will make him worse!" Nyla shouted. It was at that, that I realised I felt weak again and cold. 'My fever's back.' I thought grimly. "I know that, Ny! But you know how well sunbathes help with fevers! One of us can watch him while the other works!" Toothless shouted back. My frills were hurting, from both fever and their loud shouting, so I decided to step in. "Can you please argue later? My frills are hurting and I'm cold." They both stopped and looked at me. Their angered gazes dropped at nearly the same time when they saw me. Toothless jumped over me and cuddled close, while Nyla layed in front of me and licked my forehead. "We didn't mean to wake you, Hiccup. We're sorry." Nyla said. Toothless tightened his hold around me more and said "We were trying to think of ways to lower your fever." I nodded and said "Can..can you please not argue? I hate it when people fight." This brought back bad memories for me. I subconsciously whimpered and cuddled in on myself.

Nyla licked my forehead again and said "We'll try, alright?" I looked up at her and noticed her gasp a little. "You p..promise?" She nodded and Toothless said "We promise. No go back to sleep, you need to rest. I nodded and cuddled into him. I was out not too long after.

* * *

Toothless' POV

She never took her eyes off him, even after he was sleeping. I nudged her and whispered "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked at me with eyes that looked heartbroken and whispered back "He gave me that look. The..the look I see you make when you have a nightmare about _it_. I..I think something bad happened to him." I gave her a pitying look and looked down at him. She followed my actions and we watched him sleep. That's when he started showing signs of a nightmare. His trembling increased tenfold, he was whimpering out a few things, and he was tense as rock. I started to lick his neck while Nyla nuzzled him and said calming words. "Stop f..f..fighting, please! I'll do anything, please just stop!" he started sobbing out in his sleep. He kept repeating that line, or something similar until he whispered something that shocked both me and Nyla to our cores. "Please, dad! Just leave us alone!" he whispered. Me and Nyla looked as frightened as he sounded.

I decided he's had enough of this nightmare, and shook him awake. "Come on, Hiccup, wake up." I said softly. I did this for a good 30 seconds before he bolted awake and hid behind a nearby rock. He was trebling like mad, from both fear and fever. Tears were running down his face and his breathing was almost panic attack-like. I approached him slowly. "Easy." I started calmly. "It was just a dream, Hiccup." He shook his head wildly and started to rant "N..no i...it wasn't! D..dad s..started to f..fight mom one day, a..a..and he started to fight us! H...he killed them all! Everyone except me! I've been trying t..to get away from him, b..but he always finds me! He's killed everybody! N..now he's after m..m..me and he'll kill you, too!" he sobbed. Nyla's and I mouths were dropped. I jumped over to him to comfort him, but he jumped back "N..n..no! I...I have to go, b...be..before he finds me and k..kills us all!" He turned to the exit but I grabbed his scruff before he took a step.

He started to scream and struggle in my grasp. Nyla came up and slapped him lightly with her tail. He stopped and looked at her, a bit shocked. "Now listen here Hiccup!" She shouted. He cowered a bit as she yelled at him. "We promised we would protect you! If your dad comes here to kill you, we'll defend you, got it?! Now, I speak for both me and Toothless when we say WE. WILL. PROTECT. YOU!" he whimpered in response. "I..I just d..don't want him to kill you guys too." he whimpered. That's when I realised something horrible. I set him down, but kept my paw on his tail to keep him from running off. I gave him one of my overprotective looks and said seriously "Do you mean he's kill others who have tried to protect you as well?" He lowered his gaze and nodded slowly, but shakely. I looked at Nyla and both of our gazes hardened. She softened hers a little and looked down at him and asked "Those names you said other dragons called you. Were those _really_ other dragons, or just him?" He looked up at her and said almost silently "M...m...mostly him."

She leaned down and licked his head. "We'll protect you, Hiccup. We promised you and neither of us break our promises. Understand?" He nodded, still trembling. I picked him up again and brought him back to where he was sleeping. I layed down and pulled him close to me. Nyla took her place in front of us and started to lick his tear stains away. Once she was done, he looked up at us and asked "C..can you promise me one more thing?" We nodded. "You promise you aren't going to let him kill you, right?" I thought for a second when I said "I promise I won't let him kill either of us." I licked his cheek and Nyla said "I promise, too" He calmed a little and he got back into a sleeping position. One I was sure he was asleep my gaze unsoftened and I looked at Nyla who held a similar expression. "I'm going to kill him if we ever meet him." she whispered. I nodded. "He killed his whole family, plus some. Well, almost his whole family." I finished looking down at the hatchling.

Nyla stood up and paced around angrily. "How could someone be that just….UGG!". I jerked my head away from Hiccup's sleeping form. "SHHH!" I shushed her. Now was not the time to release her anger. I felt Hiccup stir, but nothing else. She gave me an ashamed expression. "We'll worry about his past and what troubles it brings later. Right now, we need to focus on getting him better." I said, motioning towards Hiccup. She looked down at him, and I could see the pain his state brought her. She walked back over to us and set herself back onto her previous position. She curled around him and I curled around them both. We fell asleep after that, in a protective, yet caring way.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up with both Nyla and Toothless curled around me. I remembered my dream from earlier and shuttered at it. I nuzzled more into Toothless, him feeling warmer than Nyla and thought about my family. How, we were all so happy, loving, and just your typical dragon family. Then all of a sudden, dad went berserk and just… 'Aww man, I don't feel well' I thought. I quickly forced my way out of the safe circle I was kept in, jumped a good four feet away, and threw up my stomach contents behind a rock. I was surprised I had that much in me at the time, normally I can only eat one fish at a time. I started to panic because I couldn't stop; wave after wave of nausea hitting me, causing me to vomit more.

After I was done, I still wanted to throw up, but I didn't have anything left to throw up. The room started to spin, and I started to sway only to fall on something solid, but warm. I looked up to see Nyla in a panic frenzy and then to my left, Toothless wasn't any better. They were blurring slightly and I could barely hear them, like they were a mile away. I suddenly wanted to sleep, losing all care in the world around me and the fact I just threw up all of my stomach contents. I felt a tongue lick me but I didn't care. I heard someone else talk and shove me, but didn't bother to react to it, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember before blacking out is being picked up and the rush of air hitting me as if I was flying.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Me and Nyla were only scared this much one other time, and that was when _it_ happened. Me and her woke up to find Hiccup throwing up again. We got up to help him, his sickness clearly coming back around. It was around twenty minutes later, and we both were close to panic attacks because he still hadn't stopped vomiting. Once he did, he collapsed onto Nyla and looked dazed, with sluggish movements and tired eyes. Nyla and me were panicking because he was becoming unresponsive and we didn't know what to do. "Try shoving him or...or...or screaming!" She yelled. I did try and he only looked at me with unfocused eyes. Suddenly, his eyes started to flutter open and shut involuntary. "Shit" I said and picked him up by his scruff. I didn't wait for Nyla and flew out of our cave in full speed towards the healer's cave just as he passed out. I heard Nyla behind me, surprisingly keeping up with me. I'm the fastest of the two, and she normally couldn't keep up with me. 'The fear must be driving her.' I thought.

I landed in the healer's cave, seeing she had a baby Spike Tail having a checked up. Though, when she saw Hiccup, she licked the hatchling, but flew over to us. Her old voice spoke "What happened?" I set Hiccup down, gently and spoke "We were sleeping when he suddenly got up and started to throw up non-stop. Seriously, it was on and off for 20 minutes!" I said. She started to check him out, looking at his healing injuries, smelling him, and other things. "How much has he eaten and drank in the past few days?" she asked. Nyla spoke "He couldn't eat much, so we gave him a fish per meal. As for water, we'd bring him to a stream every few hours or so. Why?" The healer calmed a little and said "He threw up all of his stomach contents, leaving him severely dehydrated. That's what caused him to pass out. The good news is that if you keep giving him water, he'll be back to normal. The bad news is his infection isn't causing this." I looked at her with an unbelievable expression and said "What else could it be?"

She sighed and said "Has he had any sort of trauma happen to him?" Nyla shook her head, but I gave her a look. She stopped and said "We can't tell for sure, but we think so." The healer nodded and said "Mental trauma can cause someone to be physically ill. He must have had a bad dream or reminder of his trauma. Get him home, give him lots of water, and keep an eye on him." I nodded while Nyla picked him up. "Thankyou, we were close to panic attacks." She nodded and went back to the Spike Tail hatchling. We flew to a nearby stream and Nyla set Hiccup's head a few inches away from the running water. He was still for a few seconds when he instinctively leaned down and started to drink. We let him for a few minutes when I stopped him, afraid he would throw up all the water he drank because he drank it too fast. He seemed content with the amount of water, so I put him on my back and we flew to the cave. I peeked a glance at Nyla, and she still looked frightened. I didn't try to console her knowing I probably looked as frightened as she did at the moment.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up to the sound of whispering. Or maybe it was the wind, I couldn't tell. I think I was curled up against Toothless; or maybe it was Nyla, I _really_ couldn't tell. I was still nauseous and…... thirsty? I opened my eyes to see the cave's familiar rocks and walls. Nyla was to my left while Toothless on my right. They seemed lost in thought, seeing how they hadn't noticed me awake yet. A light, cool breeze flew into the cave, causing me to shiver a little. I curled more into Toothless and looked up at him. He looked back down and let out a sigh of relief; he nuzzled my head and licked me as if I almost died. Nyla followed his moves, licking and nuzzling me. "What did I miss?" I asked genuinely confused. They both just laughed and continued on their nuzzling and licking. I rubbed into their licks and nuzzling and asked again "What?" Still, no answer. When they _did_ stop, Toothless said "You kept vomiting on and off for 20 minutes. After you were done, you wouldn't respond to licking or shouting. Your eyes were glossy and unfocused, I…."

He stopped and looked at Nyla who was crying out of relief. "We thought you were dying. Or close." he finished. My eyes widened and I looked at him "I...I'm dying?!" I half shouted in panic. He shook his head vigorously and replied "No, no, no, no, no, we brought you to a healer and she said because you threw up so much, that caused you to become severely dehydrated." I nodded, still worried. We stayed like that for maybe an hour; Nyla stopped crying, but continued to nuzzle me. I started to feel sleepy, but I knew if I got dehydrated before that I should get some water before I fell back asleep. I started to get up when Nyla looked at me confused. "If...if I was dehydrated I should get some more water in me." Her confusion fell and she stood up with me. My legs shook and I almost fell when I was lifted onto Toothless' head and slid down his neck. He gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back and held on. Nyla walked up to me then licked my cheek.

We took off and I relished the familiar feeling of wind rushing past me. I relaxed and almost fell asleep when Toothless rolled his shoulders and asked "You holding up back there?" I nodded and said, drowsily "Sleepy, but holding." He nodded and continued on. I must have dozed off because I jumped awake when we landed. It was the same stream they took me too for water. I hopped down and swayed but kept my balance and wobbled over to the stream and started to drink, slowly. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until I drank from the stream. It was hard, but I resisted the urge to gulp down as much as I could. I jumped back when I heard a buzz. "What...what is that noise?" I asked. The other two looked at each other sadly, like one had to leave the other. Nyla leaned down and licked me; "That's the Queen's 'dinner' call. I'll be back soon, but right now I have to go." I gave her a sad gaze, stood up on my hind two legs, and nuzzled into her neck. She nuzzled me back after a second and I said "I'll be with Toothless, when you get back."

She smiled at me as if she was my mom and then flew off. I got back onto all four and climbed back onto Toothless' back. "I'm good for now. You can take me back." He just smiled at me and said "I've never seen anyone do that to Nyla. You didn't see it, but her eyes widened like she was a hatchling when you did." I smiled and said "I may have only been here for a few weeks, but you guys are already like family to me. I thought it was appropriate." He laughed and said "I speak for both of us when I say we agree." He took off and I didn't resist the feeling of wind, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I was laying with Hiccup when Nyla returned. Drained would be underestimate of what she looked like. I sighed and jerked my head back, telling her to come over here. Her wings and tail dragged on the ground while her head hung low. She pressed her head to mine and showed me what happened with her magik.

* * *

 _Flashback (Nyla's POV)_

 _We were flying to a Viking island, the Queen requested something fatty. Vikings were known to make their animals fat because they were bigger and needed more to eat. A few of the Flock members, a Spike Tail and Twin Bodie to be exact were fighting so I turned around and shouted "Do you want to go back and get eaten? Because if you keep this attitude up, that's where you'll go!" They shut up and stopped fighting after that. We continued on in silence until we reached the island. It was the same one we found Hiccup at. I stopped and hovered, turning to the Flock I said " Large Jaws, focus on the south side of the island, if you find something worth feeding to the Queen, take it and head back. Spike Tails and Twin Bodies, keep most of the fighting in the center of their village. Fire Scales, grab as many sheep, yaks, etc. as you can. If any of you at anytime see another one that needs help, help them. If you get caught or injured, call for help, and if you are surrounded, fly up and attack somewhere else. Got it?" They all nodded and I said "I'll be flying up here and taking out their bigger weapons. If I see you need help, I'll help. Any questions before we go in?" They kept their heads low and stayed quiet._

 _Guilt bubbled up inside of me, but I had to stay strong. This feeling never got easier. I wanted to tell them to fly away and leave, but the Queen would kill my family and theirs. It's like choosing between your mom and dad, locked in an endless nightmare. I wanted to help my peers, but with the Queen around, it was every dragon for themselves. The Flock had flown past me and started to raid the place. I watched from the air, feelings of negative emotions waging a war inside of me. I waited until I saw people arm the bigger weapons to start helping me. It went just like planned, until they started to disappear. 'Wha….How!?' I thought. Toothless' words rang inside my head -_ _We went with a total of 40 dragons. It started out normally. Humans fighting us back, us taking livestock, and some injuries. It was going well when our numbers started to plummet. I'm not sure if they had a new weapon, or what the difference was, but they all just went down. We went with 40, but came back with only 19_ _-. My eyes widened in horror. I screamed out "Grab what you can and get out of there!" Majority came up with an injury and some sort of animal, but we lost a fourth of our Flock._

 _We flew back and grabbed some fish for those who didn't get some food. We flew back into the den and dropped the food into her awaiting, open mouth. I hovered to make sure they all got out ok, and luckily enough the Queen ate nobody. I heard a few families start to cry at their loss. The Queen heard as well and spoke "Calm my children, they sacrificed for a good cause." I couldn't hold my emotions back and my temper got the better of me. "What cause? We do all of the work while you sit here and hide, doing nothing!" I heard a few dragons gasp and I wanted to slap my head off for my words. The Queen held calm and said in a way that would drive anyone mad. "Watch your words, child. We wouldn't want something…...bad to happen to that hatchling of yours." My eyes widened realising she just threatened Hiccup. That sweet, poor, innocent, loving hatchling who was already going through enough in life, just threatened._

 _My mouth fell open as I tried to say something but couldn't. I gained my composure after a minute and stuttered out "My..my apologies, your majesty. I wasn't thinking rationally, it...it won't happen again." She held her gaze that bore into me for a minute, then grumbled out "It better not." and went back into her hole. I let out a shaky breath that I only just realised I was holding while a tear ran down my face. I flew back home, scared that I just did that, to Hiccup above everyone! 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I thought._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

We pulled apart, and she looked away, more then ashamed. She tensed, expecting me to yell at her, but I nuzzled her head. "It's ok, Ny. It happens." I whispered. She started to silently cry into my shoulder and said "But, sh..she threatened him! And it was my fault! I promised I'd protect him, and she just threatened him!" I hushed her and said "And you will. We both will. If she sends anyone, we'll defend him." She cried for a little bit when she stopped. I looked outside and thought about getting them food. I licked her cheek and whispered "He's been sleeping for a while now. I'm going to go out and get some food for us, will you watch him?" She nodded and I gently got up to let Nyla take my place. "Will you be ok alone?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed in determination and she curled around him when saying "I'll keep him safe." I smiled seeing her like this.

Before I left I asked "Before, when you kept trying to persuade me into being your mate, did you really want to do it for repopulation, or because you wanted a hatchling of your own?" She looked taken aback from the question and didn't seem to know the answer. I just smiled and said "It's ok if you wanted one before, Ny. It's a female's natural instinct to want hatchlings" and took off. The question came to mind over a few years of observing her. I sometimes caught her looking at other dragons and their hatchlings longingly. And since we found Hiccup, she hasn't asked or tried to do things mates would do. Adding to that, she's become protective over him, like a mother would. So I just put the pieces together. As young as Hiccup is, we still barely know anything about him. He has a mental hold on both me and Nyla, and if he were to be killed, neither of us would be the same. I care about the hatchling, but I worry what sort of trouble he'll bring to himself and how far we'll have to go to protect him. Time will only tell, I guess.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Ok guys, here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you want more, though I'll most likely keep uploading more.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Final Message**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Nyla was currently giving me a bath. I told her I could do it myself, but she just pinned me down and started to lick me. Her and Toothless have been more protective over me in the past week, and I can't help but feel the fact I got dehydrated from throwing up so much wasn't the only factor in it. I didn't push the subject, though. I am almost fully healed from all of my injuries, and I'm excited about it. I was never one to hold still when told, and never one to stay put when I should have. Nyla and Toothless were struggling with that factor about me since I could walk on my own again. Nyla had just finished bathing me and I shook off any excess saliva. "Why do you always insist on bathing me when I can do it myself?"

"Because your a hatchling and shouldn't have to do that at your age."

"No but still, it would save you the trouble."

"I don't see it as trouble. I just see it as doing you a favor."

I got a mischievous idea. She noticed and I went full out hatchling on her.

"Why?"

"Because you're still young and should be playing around instead of running off."

"Why?"

"Because that's how life works."

"Why?"

I could see it in her eyes that I was beginning to annoy her. I heard Toothless laugh behind me. "You can stop, Hiccup. She gets the point." I just smiled sweetly and repeated "Why?" Nyla groaned and Toothless lightly whacked the back of my head. I started to laugh. Nyla shot back to look at me and said "Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Well, laugh at this!" She lunged at me and I screamed, dogging her by an inch. We were laughing and play fighting when Toothless joined. I ran out of the cave with Nyla and Toothless close by and hid behind a rock on top of the entrance. They got confused on how I lost them so fast and started to search left and right. They met back at the cave when I got the jump on them. I flung myself over the rock and tackled them both. They barked in surprise and Nyla kicked me off. I spun in mid air, landed on my paw, and spun around to face them. "Got cha!" I laughed.

Nyla rolled her eyes and shook her head while Toothless looked at me unamused. I shook myself of any twigs and stretched. I then walked over to them and sat down in front of them, looking at them with wide and curious eyes. Toothless whacked my head again and I yipped in surprise. "What was that for?" "For being too good at hiding." It was my turn to give the unamused look. I walked past them and sat at the edge of the cliff, letting the breeze hit me. I stretched my bad wing and it almost opened the whole way when I felt a light line of pain go through it. I sighed; I still had to wait a few more days to be able to fly on my own. Though, I don't understand why dragons need to wait an extra two days to fly when the pain is gone.

"Be patient, Hiccup. I'll heal on it's own just give it time." Nyla told me. I rubbed my head on her shoulder. "I know, I just miss being able to fly on my own. I mean, this is almost tying the longest I've ever been in one place at a time!" That caught their attention. Toothless swiftly slapped his paw on my tail and said "I hope you're not getting any ideas on leaving. We know you're scared but running from your problems isn't the answer." I looked at him with an 'I can't believe you' sort of look. "And letting others solve those problems is any better? I've been on my own long enough to realise that running isn't the answer, but if it's 20 against 1 odds, you don't really have a choice. I'm not anywhere strong or old enough to take him on, and I know that. I run because that's the only thing I _can_ do." He rolled his eyes and said "I realise that, but you can't stay undetected forever. He will find you one day, and I think we all know someone should be there to help if it gets bad."

"Yes, but my dad is older and more experienced than both of you! An old but not too old Spike Tail attempted to take care of me like the two of you are now, a...and he was able to kill her in less than a day! I run not only to protect myself, but to protect the ones around me! I've probably put you both in danger already because I...I've grown too attached!" I said while turning back towards the cave. I blinked back tears and took a deep breath. "I know you both are trying to help me, but I'd rather leave you here to live without me then not to live at all! Do you know h..how many other dragon's I've had take care of me and love me only to be killed not two feet away? I don't want that for anyone! I don't care how experienced o..or strong you claim to be, I'm not just going to sit here and let you be killed!" I finished.

I turned back and made a dash for the woods, but was stopped when from my neck down became numb and I was carried off into the cave. Nyla as I smelled her threw me into the back wall and pinned me down. "You are not going anywhere and no one is going to die! I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but it has to be said!" Toothless' eyes widened. "Nyla don't you da…" "Cut the crap Armen! Either he finds out something he'll know later on, or he leaves! The truth is, one of us has to leave every now and then because this nest has a queen that forces us to raid humans for food! The food is for her and her only, and she doesn't care who dies in the process! If your father comes as much as you say he will, chances are she'd eat him or force him to raid for her! And if you go out there, she'll send dragons after you!"

I was quiet for a minute to process this when I got my sense of argument back. "When he _does_ come, he'll play 'Mr. Nice Guy'. He's done it before and he'll do it again. Then when you least expect it, he'll come for you!" I broke free from her hold and turned to my left side, showing them a bite scare that was deep once. "You see this? That's because he caught me and a friend of mine by surprise. I was staying with a family of Fire Scales when he attacked us one night. It was a small nest and I totally freaked when I saw him, but the nest welcomed him. I know all of his tricks and games, he's lost it and will stop at nothing until I die and everything else I've ever cared about!"

She still pinned me down with her paw. "You're not leaving, and that's final!" I looked at Toothless and he didn't hold pity on me either. She lifted me up with her paw, and I knew what was coming. "You can lick my sleeping spot all you want, but that's no better than running from your problems, Nyla." She just narrowed her eyes and I was out.

* * *

Toothless' POV

Once he was asleep, she set him on the ground and shot a blast at one of the cave walls in anger. "I want to hit him! I want to lock him up, just to make sure he stays put!" she started to ramble. "I mean, does he have any idea what leaving will do to us? Huh?! That would tear us to pieces!"

"Ny."

"I mean, how could he even _think_ like that!"

"Ny!"

"Leaving isn't going to keep him safe, only endanger him more!"

"Nyla!" I finally shouted, pinning her on the floor. She looked up at me as I said "He's just trying to protect us! You're not seeing this through his prospective. He's spent most of his life running from an out of control mad murderer! Of course he's going to want to leave us! He thinks cause everyone else that loved him got killed by his father that we will too! But it's our job to convince him we won't, that we'll help settle this and keep safe." She looked thoughtful at my words. Then she sighed and said "Y..you're right. I just, I can't believe someone so young had to go through all this and _still_ reject the one thing he needs most, no matter how much he wants it." I let her up as she said this. "I know, but he _is_ going through this and needs our help to get through it." We both went quiet and looked at his peacefully sleeping form.

He stirred and his started arms started to reach out, as if he was reaching to grab something. I walked up and put my paw next to his so he'd grab it. He patted the ground a little then found my paw and pulled himself closer to it, rubbing his head all over it. I chuckled and found myself curling around him protectively. He still had my paw in his grasp and clung to it, letting out a purr of content. Nyla walked up to him and licked him. "To answer that question you asked me a while back, about wanting to be mates, yes. The main reason _was_ because I wanted to have hatchlings of my own. To watch them speak for the first time, fly, and just be there; for both of us." I smiled. "Ya, I wanted them too. But for one thing, you're still too young for the process of laying eggs, you haven't developed the proper muscles yet. As much as I want to have hatchlings, I don't want to lose you in the process." She nodded and rested her head on her forearms.

"Toothless, what _are_ we going to do about his father? He's so sure that he'll come, that if he does we should have a plan of action."she stated "Agreed."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

It was about midnight when I woke up. I looked around and Toothless and Nyla were asleep. I sat there, lied down and cuddled into Toothless' paw, something I only ever did with my mother. I looked at them both again. 'No, I'm not going to let you get killed because of me. Not again, I wouldn't be able to handle it.' I thought. Using the major stealth skills I had developed over the years, I slipped away from their grasps. I lightly licked both their cheeks. Nyla stirred and Toothless had no reaction to it. I made it to the entrance when I looked back in the cave, with a longing look. A few tears left my eyes and I wiped them away. 'This is better for everyone, Hiccup. Remember that.' I thought. I flexed my bad wing and felt no pain, meaning it was good enough to use for flying. Or so I thought

'I came from the West so South is my best bet.' I thought. I leaned down, left paw in front of my right, spread open my wings about halfway, and opened my tailfins as open as they got and silently shot into the air. I kept flying until the sun was high and the day animals were wandering about. I flew up to the higher levels of sky so anyone who saw me would think me a bird. 'Nyla and Toothless must be awake by now. I hope they're not too mad at me for leaving.' I thought. 'Who am I kidding, of _course_ they'll be mad. No, furious! They'll probably lock me up or something. Speaking of which, I need to move faster. They're older meaning they could catch up to me in a matter of hours if they knew what direction to go in.' I was surprisingly fast and stealthy for my age. I sped up to unhealthy levels for a hatching my age and made good progress.

Things were going well until I felt a 'crack' in my recently healed wing. 'Oh god, that can't be good!' I thought. It was starting to sprain from being used. I looked for an island anywhere near me, but none was to be found. 'Pop' I both felt and heard, only this time a sharp pain burst to life making me almost scream out. 'Just my luck! I leave the love and care of my own kind, fly across the ocean only to re-break my previously broken wing with nowhere to land!' I thought. The pain was growing with each flap I made. 'If I fall, I'll get crushed by the impact of water hitting me. I'm really high up!' I thought grimly. I kept flying forward though, incase any hope of land presented itself. I looked to my left and saw an island. I flew towards it and there was no smell of human or dragon on it. 'Weird.' I thought. Normally there would be at least the smell of a dragon, but none presented itself.

My thoughts were broken the second I heard a sickening 'Crack' and this time I _did_ voice out my pain. "Ahhh!" The pain was too much and I let myself fall to the island. I crashed into trees, rocks, and anything else, scratching my scales and breaking my paw. My wing was halfway to a fracture, but at least I was on an island; alone this time. I took shuttering breaths, looking where I landed. It was a small clearing, maybe 17' by 17' and there were black lines in a spiral formed around me, but I payed no mind to it. I got up, groaning in the process and walked on threes to a nearby river. It was eerily quiet which put me on guard. 'Something's off about this place.' I thought well I went to get a drink. I leaned down for some water only to have a large, red eel jump at me. I lurched back in surprise and disgust; then it hit me. I was on Eel Island! No wonder there wasn't any dragons around!

Well, all except one. A shadow loomed over me as I said while turning around "Spiral Flame!" It was huge! It had a tan body and head with horns sticking out of it's head with large, blue wings. "Intruder! Get off my turf or I'll make you suffer!" I closed in on myself in fear and whimpered. 'Darn it Hiccup! Why didn't you just stay in the cave like you should have!'

* * *

Toothless' POV

I was sleeping peacefully until I shifted and I pulled my arms in closer, thinking Hiccup was there, but man was I wrong. I patted the ground seeing if he had moved but only felt Nyla. "Toothless, stop hitting me!" Nyla groaned. My eyes shot open and I jumped up. "Hiccup?" I said. Nyla got up and noticed the lack of hatchling in the cave. "Hiccup!" I shouted again. Nyla was wide awake by now and looking around frantically. "Hiccup!?" she shouted. He wasn't there. I sniffed the air and traced his scent to the cliff where it went up. "That Idiot! He wasn't fully healed yet!" I shouted. Nyla looked at me and said "He's gone! Umm….uhhh, Toothless! Where did we find him?"

"At that Viking island, umm Berk I think it was called."

"Berk is West from here, so he would have gone South to try and mix any followers up!" We shot up and flew South not a second later.

We were a few hours into our flight and I stopped. "Hiccup wasn't fully healed from his wing and if he made it this far, it would have started to re-break." I stated. "But if he had fallen into the water, we would have at least seen something! Like him floating around, or..or some Fire Waters **(Scauldrons)** circling under the water!" She said. I thought for a moment. "Then he didn't fall in the water, he must have landed." "Where could he have…." Her eyes grew and looked at me in fear. "The closest island from here is...Eel Island!" We both shuddered. "Then we best get going!" The flight lasted another 20 minutes when we saw it. No human settlements, no strong smell of dragons. Only tons of rivers with small snake-like movements in them. "Armen, look!" Nyla shouted. It was a clearing of broken trees, almost as if something fell from the sky, hitting them at full force.

We flew down the path, a few twigs slapping at us when we landed in a clearing that held the a tell tale scorch mark of a Spiral Flame. I sniffed the ground and his scent was there. "He's here. We're right on top of him."

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I've been almost everywhere, every nest around, every archipelago secret or not, and seen pretty much all there was to see. I've seen a Bewilderbeast, a Fire Water, and even visited an island of Fire Rings! So please! Someone or something tell me why I was frozen in fear by this large, LARGE Spiral Flame? Was it the breath that stunk like eel? Or maybe I hit my head and was hallucinating. Whatever it was, I wasn't sure because all I knew at that moment was this thing put me in a state of fear I've only ever been in one time, and I didn't know why.

"I...I….I" I kept stuttering. "Well?! I haven't got all day hatchling!" his deep, harsh voice spoke. "I...I c..can't, I f..fell and a...am too i..injured to l..leave." "Too injured? TOO INJURED! YOU FALL AND SCRAPE YOUR _PRECIOUS_ SCALES AND NOW YOU CAN'T FLY!? Oh, ho, ho! I'll teach you a lesson on resistance, kid!" he half roared and said in a menacing tone. He took in a breath and I Ran. Like. Hell. I felt heat pass through my tail and then I roared in pain. I jumped behind a tree and looked at my tailfin. It was burnt and unless treated correctly, would not be useable again. Not knowing if it was a good idea or not, I shot a plasma blast up as a distress signal.

I looked down and saw it jump up in the air and started to circle around. I ran and found a space under some rocks, sheltering me from the too hot fire that was to come. He noticed this and stopped his flame before it came out. "So you wanna hide like a wimp, eh? REAL DRAGONS DON'T RUN FROM THEIR PROBLEMS! NOW COME OUT AND FACE ME OR I'LL…." He didn't finish as a purple blast came out of the trees and Nyla tackled him to the ground. "Or you'll what?!" she said. I was too far away to see her face, but I could hear the 'death' in her voice. He just looked puzzled as she roared this time "OR YOU'LL WHAT?!"

While they were conversing, I curled up, hiding from the deranged dragon. I heard something behind me and I jerked around to see Toothless looking at me. I backed up, still terrified when I heard a grunt and the Spiral Flame look my way. Death was all I saw in his eyes and he threw Nyla off and started to run after me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could to my left, hearing a faint blast and Toothless yell "Hiccup! Get your scaly ass back here!" I kept running, though, afraid of that gods forsaken dragon chasing for me. It wasn't until I was safely in a log on a beach did I stop to regain my composure. 'What the matter with you! You never freeze up like that! Unless it's with dad!' I thought. But that simple thought kept repeating itself in my head. 'Their eyes. That's it, their eyes! They both held murder and insanity in them! That's why I froze up!' I thought accomplished.

I looked around and noticed my vision was off. I'd move my head, but my vision took a few seconds later to catch up to my movements. How injured was I? I looked at my broken paw and wing and realized that my injuries weren't the only problem. I was on Eel Island for god's sake! The smell of an eel alone for could kill a hatchling! 'I guess dad was right, I'm just a young, stupid, hatchling who only causes trouble for the world. "Hiccup! Come on Hiccup, please come out, we know you're injured for god's sake!" I heard Toothless shout. I tried to get up, but I suddenly felt weak and couldn't even sit up.

I tried a few more times, but my body wouldn't respond. So, I dragged myself out of the log and layed on my side in the sand. I looked up and shot a blast. My vision began to fade and my head just fell onto the sand. Man, I knew I was in for the scolding of a lifetime when they found me.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I spotted a purple blast come from the beach and zoomed there in less than a minute. "Hiccup!?" I shouted. 'If he doesn't get enough from Nyla, then he'll sure get some from me! I swear, when I find him, he's going to get his butt whacked!' I looked around and saw him lying a few feet from a hollow long. I landed and noticed him pale a little, despite his eyes being closed. I brought my tail up to his forehead and felt he was warm. 'Must be the eel smell, it can kill a hatchling if their on the island for too long.' I grabbed him with my arms and stood up on my hind legs. I shook him a little and he jumped awake after a minute. One of his paws rested on my chest while the other hung limp and was pressed to his chest.

He looked around until his eyes settled on me. They widened and he shrunk back down a little. "Ya, you better be scared, you are in a LOT of trouble. And if I were you, Nyla's the one you should be more afraid of." He whimpered and I held him into a hug then took off. Nyla saw us and her eyes grew to slits. "Don't you dare be going all pitying on him!" "I'm not! He can't hang on to me on his own, one of his paws is hurt. This is the only other way to carry him. Trust me, it's going to be a while before I'm pitying him again." She nodded and was quite after that.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was in the cave again, a few weeks after my attempt to leave and since then, either Toothless or Nyla would be in the cave to watch me. Sometimes they both would, but one would be asleep and the other awake. After I woke up from my 3 day sickness, I wasn't able to sit right for a week! Hurt or not, they still punished me and still are. I wasn't given kind or sad looks, just ones of strict and irritate. They talked to me and tried to get me to talk back, but I've shut down on them. Haven't said a single word sense before I left and shown a single emotion sense seeing Toothless on the beach. Which brings me to my current position now.

"Hiccup, you haven't said a word in three, almost four weeks! Talk or I _will_ spank you again!" Nyla threatened. I could tell my actions as of late have been scaring them. Before, they knew me as the bright, cheerful, funny, adorable hatchling who was injured from Vikings. But, the look I saw in that Spiral Flame's eyes triggered something in me. I knew what my father could do and I knew I would let him kill me before them. I wasn't sure why I was so attached to these two, but I wasn't going to go too in depth to find out why. If I can't run away, I guess I'll have to chase them away. The first night out of my eel illness, right after I was spanked, I thought of this plan. It was an internal debate that had literally forced Toothless of all people to lick my sleeping spot to get me to sleep.

But, eventually I made up my mind, and I haven't ever been stopped at something when I commit to it. Back to both Nyla and Toothless who were in front of me, threatening to punish me if I didn't speak. I just looked at them, emotionless as I have been in the last three-four weeks. I just sighed and stood up while walking to another end of the cave. A plasma blast came short of me by an inch, but I didn't even flinch. I hopped up at a normal pace to a ledge too small for them and looked at them expectantly.

When I looked at Nyla her look of anger dropped. She didn't look angry at me, not anymore. She looked like she was longing for something; for my love and emotions. Tears were in her violet hues and her bottom lip was quivering a little. Toothless looked about the same, no strict protectiveness, no held up emotions, just pure sadness and fear, that I'll never show my true colors again. He looked worried and took a step forward to see if there was a reaction. It was at this scene that I couldn't help the flash of emotions that hit me. My chest tightened up, almost four weeks of hiding and the emotion build up was starting to break through. I was longing for them too, and it showed, if not for a second in my eyes.

Tears glazed my eyes and my bottom lip quivered once before a blinked twice and the little show of emotion was gone. I turned away from them, again; the same cold shouldering I gave them for the past four weeks.

* * *

Toothless' POV

There! I saw it! It was brief, but I saw the flash of emotions in his eyes, the first time in weeks! Me and Nyla have been hard on him, in fear he'd try and leave again. But what he did and has been doing to us is just as bad, if not worse. The cold shoulder is one thing, but shutting down and shutting out everyone else is another. Nyla first thought it was because of his injuries or the eel, but me _and_ the healer said that wasn't the case. After this last conversation both of us were barely keeping ourselves together. It's taken every ounce of debate and logic in me to keep Nyla on the path of thinking he's not doing this to torture us. Why he _is_ doing it still remains a mystery, though.

Nyla ran out of the cave until she was at the river where we get water from. She drank some and cried, then drank some more and cried again. I cried too, to release all pent up emotion. After our fit, I let the depths of thought take me in, to try and solve the riddle Hiccup has made. 'Those emotions, they were sad. Not angry, not evil, and not good. Just sadness and hurt. Which means he _wants_ our affection and love. But, why is he keeping himself shut down?' I thought. It took me a few more minutes of thought until I came up with the conclusion. I jumped up and said "I've got it!" "Got what?" Nyla croaked out, drying some tears. "Why Hiccup's shut himself down!" She stood up, pushing away her hurt emotions and was back to 'I'm all logical' Nyla. "Why?"

"Because he's trying to push us away! He's trying to show us his bad side in hopes that we'll leave him and that we'll a...abandon him. He's trying to chase us away."

She snared "What kind of family abandons one of their own, even if they've done wrong?"

"His family. Or his dad at least. When we were at the cave just now, I saw the first hint of emotion from him in weeks. It was hurt and longing. He wants our affection, he needs it! And we just found the hole in the dam and we're going to bring him back and _prove_ that we're in his life to stay!" Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm in."

* * *

We got back to the cave with a plan in mind. Nyla sat down, a look of contentment on her face. "Well I don't know about you, but I can't take this anymore!" I looked longingly at Hiccup and turned to look at her, a look of 'confusion' on my face. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Mr. Dormant here! I don't like to be toyed with! Especially with emotions! I say we drop him off and pretend this whole thing never happened!" I looked at her with a fake 'I can't believe you' look. "You mean, abandon him? After all this, you're just giving up?" "Face the facts Armen! He's not coming back and he's just taking up valuable space, time, and air! We don't need him here, we can make more hatchlings of our own!" "Nyla! Are you listening to yourself? You were just saying how hurt you'd be if he left! And now you want him gone?" "I am hurt! But I'm not going to sit here and let him hurt us more!

This argument got pretty heated. I'd shout one thing and she's roar another. I caught a glimpse at Hiccup and his eyes were swirling with emotion. I internally smirked. 'It's working! Now for phase 2!' I thought. I started to circle her in a predatory-like manner and Nyla followed in suit. "You know, I thought you were better than this Ny! What kind of family abandons one of their own?Huh? He hasn't even done anything wrong!" "No, but he's playing with our emotions! One of the very few things we have left! And now he wants to leave us too, so why not just let him!" This argument kept growing until Nyla clawed me in the face and I tackled her down, pinning her on the floor. Then like a mother hearing the noise of her baby for the first time, a sweet, joying sound hit my ears. If I wasn't in the middle of an 'acting fit', I would have jumped in joy.

"STOP IT! Please Nyla, Toothless stop fighting!" he shouted and half cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please just stop hurting each other! I won't do it again, I'm sorry!" I sighed and instantly ran over to where he jumped down, Nyla following in suit. "Shhhh, it's ok Hiccup, it's ok." I soothed. Though it didn't seem to work as he started to bawl harder than any dragon should. He put himself in a panic attack even! "Ok Hiccup listen to me, alright? Hold your breath for 3 whole seconds and then exhale for 3" I told him. He did follow, though it looked strained. His breaths started to come easier. "At-a-boy Hiccup. Just breath, I know it hurts, but just breath." He kept taking in shaky breaths before crying again, this time not as wild. I put my right paw around his back and pulled him into my side as to which he nuzzled.

Nyla forced his gaze to hers and she said "Everything I said in the past hour, I didn't mean a word of, got it? We only fought to get a reaction out of you." He blinked, but then pulled her arm in and nuzzled into us both. "Hiccup, I know you're just trying to protect us, but no matter where you run, we follow. If you shut down, we'll bring you back." I said. I took my claw under his chin and lifted his gaze to mine. "We will not now, nor ever abandon you, am I understood? No amount of cold shouldering, runaway attempts, or murderous Night Speeders will change that. We're here for you and always will be, no matter how much you try to deny it"

He nodded vigorously and started to nuzzle us like mad. "I missed you guys." he whined. I licked his head and said "We've always been right here for you and will continue to be." He just kept rubbing against us. I looked at Nyla and started to rub her face as if saying 'It's over, he's back.' she rubbed back. Things were looking brighter than the past few weeks and I don't think anything was going to mess with us for awhile.

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, my favorite one so far! Hope you guys enjoy and comment if you like it!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adapting to Change**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

The whole event left me a little shaken, when I shut myself down. I hadn't tried to leave anymore, try to argue with them, or tried to push them away. I was far past the point of resisting them anymore. I _was_ just a hatchling after all, I wasn't meant to be on my own yet. I mean, I'm not even halfway to being full grown! My wing had just healed, and although I could fly on my own now, I didn't. I stayed right next to my new siblings, on the ground, in the cave. I only ever left if I was thirsty or had to 'let out'. Nyla and Toothless seem to be more relaxed. It started when my wing had healed and I could fly again, with their permission of course. They gave me the option and I was just about to jump when I stopped. I thought about what happened the last few times I flew and walked back over to them. They were caught off guard when I told them I didn't want to fly then.

I knew our problems were far from over, with my dad on the hunt for me and this 'Queen' they've mentioned, but we were all enjoying the peace for now and I couldn't ask for anymore than that. Nyla was out hunting food for the 3 of us and me and Toothless were sunbathing. It was a lot warmer here than where I was hatched. I enjoyed it, very much. That doesn't mean it was 'tropical weather' warm. A light breeze passed by and my eyes snapped open at the sound of something unnatural. My stomach went uneasy and I looked into the woods to see familiar blazing, gold eyes. I slowly backed up until I bumped into Toothless. I didn't want to wake him, but knew we'd both be in serious trouble if I didn't.

Not taking my eyes from the golden ones, I walked over Toothless slowly until he was in front of me. "Ugh, what?" He groaned. My expression caught him off guard. Knowing me, My eyes were most likely wide, but the rest of my face frozen. "Hey, what's wrong?" I kept my eyes on his, not daring to move them. Toothless got the hint and looked behind him. His eyes moved from mine to Toothless' and they met gazes. Toothless stood up slowly and at the same pace, stood in front of me protectively. His cold laugh echoed in my head and sent freezing cold chills down my spine.

"So, _son_ , who's the new victim? Thought you would have learned by now what happens to your friends". He stepped out of the shadows of the forest and into the light. His hide was mostly grey of scars, eyes that could scare even the most noble ones, and size was bigger than Toothless by a little. "So you're the famous freak who's killed 100s merciously. Thought you would have been bigger." "Hahahaha! My, a defiant one he is. So, what's it to be Night Speeder, quick and painless, or slow and torturous?" Toothless wrapped his tail around me and guided me under him. "I have a better idea. How about you meet a friend of mine? She'll be very happy to meet you!"

He gave a dark laugh. "You and your Queen don't scare me, boy! Now, I'll give you the same deal I gave all of the little rat's friends. Give him to me, or die." I whimpered at him, clinging to Toothless' foreleg. "How about neither, and who ever said my friend was the Queen?". Before anything else happened, Nyla showed up and shot at him from afar. My dad gave wide eyes, not expecting 2 of them. She landed and came to my other side. I could see the rage in his eyes; he knew he couldn't win this against 2. "Don't think you've avoided this, boy! I'll be back for you, and this time you won't escape! _None_ of you!" Nyla launched at him, but he disappeared into the forest without a trace. I looked up at Toothless' stricken face, trembling. He didn't look down at me, but pulled me in closer.

"Coward" Nyla said as she returned. "You two alright?"

"I'm fine, but he's a little shaken"

"A l..l..little?"

Memories of him flooded into my mind and I shook my head and ran into the cave. I didn't want to see all the blood he spilt on my paws. I ran to the end of the cave, curled into a ball, and trembled my fear out. I knew what he could do, and what he would. 'Stop it, Hiccup, you're pushing yourself away again' I thought while Nyla showed up and curled around me. I looked up at her and snuggled into her shoulder and neck , letting my emotions out. "Hey, you're ok, we all are, see? Not a scratch". I let out a sad chuckle. "Maybe not this time. Nyla, I'm scared of what he'll do next" "Shhh, we'll be ready for what he throws at us. If worst comes to worst we can introduce him to the Queen".

Toothless showed up just then. "Everything will be just fine, Hiccup. He won't win, we promise". I was cuddled into Nyla, but I felt his heat on my back when he laid down behind me. I didn't stop trembling, though.

* * *

Toothless' POV

I didn't push the subject any longer; clearly Hiccup was getting some ugly reminders of his father. None of us talked anymore, we just let the comfortable silence calm us in warm layers. Hiccup stopped trembling and un-clinged to Nyla. She suddenly lost her temper, "UGGGH! Some dragons these days! Going around and hunting their hatchlings! Forcing others to kill or be killed! I just, UGGGG!" she roared while blasting the wall. Me and Hiccup just let her release her anger. She roared and ranted for a while until her fire was extinguished and anger out of fuel. I got up and licked her neck to calm her. "I know the feeling Ny, but we can't lose our heads now. We need to keep calm and work together. Who knows, maybe we can get out of this mess".

Hiccup walked in front of us and offered a smile. Even if you could see his pain, the smile warmed my chest and most definitely Nyla's. He rubbed himself in between our forelegs in a sort of figure 8. We both chuckled at separate times at his hatchling antics. "I suppose you're right.I hate it when my temper gets the better of me". Rubbing her legs Hiccup said "You can't help it. So, what _do_ we do if he comes back? I don't know about you, but even leaving me with one of you isn't going to keep any of us safe". I looked up from him in thought. He's got a point. 2 against 1 with him is too much for him to fight, but me nor Nyla can always be together at the same time.

I looked at her for any ideas, but none came. "We….we'll figure out something, Hiccup. Just stay here and close to me or Ny when we're around. Even if you need a drink or need to let out. From now on, stay with us until we have this sorted out, got it?" I said sternly. He nodded and began to rub my legs. "I hope you guys had better luck with your family". We both flinched at the word 'family'. He stopped rubbing our feet and looked up at us. "Or not?" We both sighed and shared a look. I know neither of us wanted to explain, but we had to.

I picked him up by his scruff and carried him over to our sleeping spot. Nyla joined and stiffly laid down next to me. "Now, the thing with our family was it was big. 7 in total. They loved us, and we loved them, but they were only around for a small amount of time. Our mother was the spitting image of me, only as a female. She had acid green eyes, a kind heart, optimistic, and saw the other half of the day. She was a little bigger than Nyla is now. Our father was the spitting image of Nyla, only as a male. He was bigger than me. He had the same purple eyes and Ny, protectiveness, temper, and saw the day half over.

Next comes our other siblings". He interrupted me. "You had other siblings!?" Nyla nodded. "Terrence and Nick were twins. They came from the same egg with our Nana's pale blue eyes. They were troublemakers all right. Could get anyone in trouble and get away with it" She explained. "Then comes Selena, the youngest in the litter. She shared Nyla's and our father's eyes, but was a complete dream of a hatchling. Small, innocent, sweet, loving, and I would have bet anything she was smart and protective. You remind me of her, a lot actually" I say to Hiccup.

He smiled, then asked "What happened to them?" Nyla jerked her head away, not wanting to cry in front of him. I took in a shaky breath and explained "We were all migrating for the winter when a flock of Fire Rings attacked. Me and Nyla were on our mother's back while the others were on our father's.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Nyla were play fighting on mommy's back. I was winning and she threw a fit about it. "Moooom! Armen's not letting me uuuup!" She only chuckled. "Come on Armen, play fair" she said. I pouted and said "But what if this was a real life situation mommy! She would need to fight back to get up!" I turned towards daddy's voice when he spoke "That's true Armen, however you both are still hatchlings. You're too young to need to worry about that yet. It's me and your mother's job to fight for you". Nyla shoved me with a smug look and I tackled her again. Now I gave the smug look._

 _We continued this until a dragon popped up in front of daddy. Me and Nyla jumped back and huddled close to each other. The dragon head was round with spikes all over it, leading down it's snake-like tail. It's wings were small, about my wingspan each. It's teeth were long and rotated in a circle. It opened it's mouth and roared showing off more rotating teeth. Mommy and daddy reeled back and roared themselves. I peeked over at my other siblings to see them cowering in fear too. More popped up around us and I made myself as small as possible._

 _The next few minutes passed as a blur because mommy began to fly as fast as she could away. I turned around and saw daddy fight them off. He was doing good until one came from behind and… "DAADDY!" I shouted. Mommy heard and stopped. Her mouth opened and she screamed "NOO! MY HATCHLINGS!" She looked up and saw more of the dragons flying for her. She choked back a sob and flew off. Not before a spine embedded itself in her stomach. We flew to the nearest island and landed._

 _There was a cave and she ushered us into a crack in the wall. "Mommy, where are you going?" Nyla cried. "Shhhh. I..it's alright, my young ones. Now, I need you to be s..strong for each other, can you do that?" I nodded "We will, but you're going to be here with us, right?" I asked. She licked us both and said "I'll always be here when you need me, alright? Just stay strong for each other and you'll both make it through another night". We all cried and she looked away from us towards a few roars. "Stay in here and don't make a sound". I wanted to say more, but she was gone before we could._

 _We heard roars come from outside the cave and the smell of metal came to our noses. It was blood. We cringed at all of mommy's roars of pain. I covered my frills and Nyla buried her head into my shoulder, trying to hold back a scream. On and on it went for what felt like hours when a final cry was heard. It was so loud it echoed through the cave. It wasn't the other dragon's roar, far from. We sat there, trembling for hours and hours. The light came and went from outside when I finally moved from our spot. Nyla stayed glued to my shoulder as we made our way out of the cave._

 _I followed my hatchling instincts to my mother. What I saw was in no comparable way my mother. A Night Speeder, grey instead of black, covered in spines, teeth marks, and lying dead in a pool of her own blood. Her acid eyes were open and dulled to a grey on her scarcely relaxed features. My mouth opened in horror, but I could not look away. Nyla passed out and I just stood there, too in shock to move. When I did recover in the slightest, I screamed out as much fear, horror, pain, and terror as I had until a group of Spike tails found us in the morning._

 _Nyla was still passed out and I was shaking, crying, and screaming. I fought them when they tried to take us away until one licked my sleeping spot and I was out._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

Me and Nyla we both in tears after my explanation. Hiccup was quiet for a moment as we both cried. I felt Nyla lay next to me and Hiccup start to nuzzle us both. I looked at him, then licked him and Nyla so much my tongue felt like it would fall off. Nyla just nuzzled us both real hard. I felt Nyla fall on the ground next to me, then everything went black for me. I woke up to the sun falling with Nyla sound asleep and Hiccup cuddled to us both, tired but awake.

He noticed me awake and rubbed up against my side. "Sorry I knocked you both out. Your breathing was getting fast, and I got scared. I took in a breath, a weight lifted from my shoulders and pulled him into my stomach. "It's fine, I would have done the same thing". He purred in response.

Hiccup's POV

I'd never seen someone as shaken as me before. So, anyone can imagine my shock when two of the strongest and protective people I've known become a mass of tears and trembles. I didn't act all useless and back off, though, I nuzzled and licked them in comfort. They were there for me, so I'm here for them. Toothless woke up awhile ago, but he hasn't been talking much. Nyla woke up a few minutes ago. She's no different. Everything was quiet, and I enjoyed it despite the heavy emotions in the air.

I took a deep breath. I know what I have to do, even if I don't want to cry right now, it's for their own good. "There names were Judith and Sidney. My older siblings. I was the only boy in my litter" I broke the silence. They both looked at me. I kept my eyes straight. "I'm like my mom with a few specks of my dad. Or what he used to be. My mom was loving, kind, and never able to kill anyone or hate them. She was smart and help my dad in defending the nest. My dad used to be protective, smart, and crazy. Like crazy in a way where he'd make a crazy plan to defend the nest. He was brave and strong.

My sister Judith was like my dad. Strong, brave, and protective. She took after my dad a lot, even in eye color. Sidney was a lot like my dad too, but had more of my mom in her. She was also very protective of me, but wasn't as...bold I guess. She had my dad's eyes too, but wan't a twin". I blinked back some tears that formed. "O..one d..d..day he came home really t..t..tense. He didn't talk, eat, or sleep. We all worried, but continued on our night. ' _Sniff sniff_ ' We w..woke up to him and m..mom fighting. We couldn't d..d..do anything but s..sit and watch as he….he". Nyla licked my neck, tears in her eyes as well.

"He n..noticed us w..watching and came up to us. Judith stepped in front of us, b..but he swatted her into a wall with all his strength. Sidney was bitten into a..a..and her neck was snapped. He c..came after me, b..but I ran a..and screamed f..for help". I moved my wing over my side to show a faint, but huge bite mark scar. They both gasped. "He would have killed me if our neighbors hadn't shoved him back. They brought me to stay at the nest's nursery. He came back and I led him away; no matter how many dragons protested. And so, he's been after me ever since".

I got up and looked at them both. "I'm s..sorry ab..bout your family, and whatever mine brings". They both wrapped a paw around my back and pulled me into a hug. We all had a crying fit that lasted for hours. I would calm, then cry, then be calm, and cry again. They held me tight, like almost crushing me tight, but I didn't care. I miss my older sisters, but I have Toothless and Nyla now. No, they can never replace them, but they're here for me now, and have all I need as a hatchling. I love them, and they've proved to me they can always love me back.

My greatest fear is that they'll get hurt or die because I'm here. 'No, if he comes for me and puts them in a position of death, I'll offer myself up. I'll lure him away and give them some time to get up' I thought. They promised me that they'd protect me and never let anything happen to me. We'll, I promise them the same thing, even if they can't hear me. They'd never let me protect them. I tighten my grip on both of them. "I love you guys". They both stopped their nuzzling and licking and just held onto me. Nyla stuttered out close to silently "I love you too". Toothless echoed her.

I smiled and just closed my eyes holding onto them. Yes, I loved them more than words could say. _This_ is what family is. This is who _my_ family is and I wouldn't trade them for anything. They took me in, healed me, protected me, saved me, _cared_ for me. I tried, but failed to walk away from them. I shut them out, left, and even ignored them. But yet they didn't give up on me, no they did what family does. Brought me back. And _that_ is something worth fighting for.

So that's what I'll do. Fight, because I owe them that. I owe myself that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry I've been slacking on my stories, the end of the school year is nearing and tests are arising! So, just a head's up my stories will be coming out slower in the near future. But anyways, I hope you like the new chapter and comment if you want more.**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
